Monita
Monita is the robotic tour guide seen in ''Nintendo Land ''for the Wii U. She can be kind of annoying explaining the rules to everything when you already know, but her game had a major influence on her home console's success. She can be worked almost perfectly into Super Smash Bros. Not very many people actuallysupport her, being that she has only appeared in one game to this day, but that didn't stop Greninja, Ness, Lucas, Duck Hunt... the only known supporter she has is Wildzubatappeared. WZA is dead, guys hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Moveset? Luckily, WZA with an entire moveset withspecials, attacks, and all. Intro Animation Nintendo Land's version of a ? Block drops onto the stage, shakes, and opens to present Monita. Basic Attacks and Tilts Double-tap A: Octopus Dance - In NL's game Octopus Dance, Miis follow an instructor to dance by thrusting their arms in a direction or titling their body forward or backward. Monita's jab is just that: she jabs her arm forwards to attack, then tilts her screen forwards for a slightly more powerful hit. Side Tilt: Katana - In Takamaru's Ninja Castle, if ninjas get too close to the player, the player attacks with a diagonal slash with a sword. For Monita's side tilt attack, that's exactly what it is: A diagonal swipe from a katana. Up Tilt: Bubble Pop - In Balloon Trip Breeze, there are occasionally bubbles that float on the path, which can be popped for points by tapping them with the stylus. In Smash, Monita can spawn a bubble that instantly pops, doing some damage. It is similar to Peach's up tilt Down Tilt: Flag - In Yoshi's Fruit Cart, some stages have numbered flags in fruits that the player's Yoshi Car has to eat in order of the flags. This attack may be a stretched reference, but Monita can use one of those flags to swing below her for her down tilt. Smash Attacks Side Smash: Yoshi Punch - In Mario Chase, there are Yoshi-style carts that chase the Mario during the game. When they get close enough to the Mario, they attack by spitting out their boxing glove tongues to stop him. Monita's side smash could consist of her turning into one of the Yoshi Carts, and using that same attack. Up Smash: Gatekeeper's Thrust - In Animal Crossing Sweet Day, the player using the Gamepad controls two Gatekeepers: one with a fork and the other with a knife. These utensils don't serve any purpose in the game, but they can be used in Monita's up smash to jab upward. Down Smash: Spin Attack - In Legend of Zelda Battle Quest, the player(s) with the Wiimotes control the swordsmen. They could attack with a regular sword swing and Link's spin attack. In Smash, Monita could utelize the spin attack and use it as her down smash. It will work almost identically to Link's up special. Aerial Attacks Neutral Air: Flashlight Spin - In Luigi's Ghost Mansion, the Wiimote users use flashlights to hunt for the ghost, and multiple Monitas fulfill the five-person maximum. The Monitas help by spinning their flashlights around, going faster if the ghost comes nearer to them. The way that they spin could easily be put as Smash Monita's nair, in which she does a shortened version of that. Forward Air: Manhole - In Captain Falcon's Twister Race, there are obstacles that resemble manholes with tornadoes(?) that can spin the player out, much like Banana Peels in Mario Kart. Monita can spawn one of the manholes in front of her for her forward air. Back Air: Octopus Tilt - Remember her jab attack being the dance the player does in Octopus dance? Same goes for here: a backward head tilt could be worked in as her back air, possibly with a meteor effect. Up Air: Balloon Trip Breeze - In Balloon Trip Breeze, the player controls where they fly by swiping the stylus on the GamePad screen to create a breeze that blows them in the direction of the swipe. For Monita's up air, a breeze similar to those can be used to push foes up. This could work like Mr. G&W's up air, but doing no damage and having a greater windbox in return. Down Air: Fruit Attack - Remember the previously mentioned fruit from Yoshi's Fruit Cart? Those fruit could be used in Monita's down air, in which she swings one of them in a semi-circle below her, doing damage. Special Moves Neutral Special: Shuriken In Takamaru's Ninja Castle, the player uses the GamePad to swipe towards the TV and throw a ninja star to attack long-range. This technique would be similar for Monita in Smash: she swipes her screen in the direction she's facing, and a ninja star is launched from there.It's able to be angled , much like Dark Pit's arrows. Side Special: Yoshi Cart Down Special: Flashlight Up Special: Balloon Trip Breeze Supporters? * Wildzubatappeared *literally nobody Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Nintendo Land Characters Category:Mechon Category:Nobody likes WZA Category:Full movesets